


Assist |Ja'Far x Reader|

by dorkinsas



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Earth Magic, Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/M, Fire Magic, Firebending & Firebenders, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Isekai, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Water Magic, Waterbending & Waterbenders, air magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkinsas/pseuds/dorkinsas
Summary: "so what are you doing here?""sinbad assigned me as your assistant so you won't be so stressed.""no, i mean. what are you doing here?""a truly philosophical question for a philosopher of which i am not."
Relationships: Jafar (Magi)/Reader, Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)
Kudos: 1





	1. One. Assist

The world [Y/N] knows is an unpleasant one. A world of war and strife and poverty and discord and hunger and hate and conflict. But aren't all worlds like that? Aren't all worlds filled with evils? The girl discovered that fact on her travels across this new land. This new land she came across. Much to unwilling chance. And now, she was on a boat headed to the kingdom of Sindria. 

For no particular reason other than research. The fire ferret that rested around her shoulders scurried to the top of her head and perked up. The girl, the twenty year old [Y/N], looked up from the book she was reading (obviously nothing Harry Potter related wink wink wink) and saw the kingdom. We'll be there in a couple of hours. A couple of hours until she can be immersed into the culture of Sindria. 

The girl had been to Reim, Magnostadt, Parthevia, Kou, Balbadd, etc etc but none of them were what she had heard about Sindria. The ship docked, and she was one of the first ones to come off the boat. The fire ferret, Nelu, scurried from his position on the girl's shoulder to the top of her [H/C] colored head. In order to get a better look at everything. The girl didn't seem to mind the weird looks the locals gave her. 

That or she didn't even notice. I would shoot for the other option, really. But what she couldn't help but notice the weird birds associated with each individual person. A person selling goods. A person purchasing such goods. A person just passing on by.

"Two months and I don't understand how this world works. I wish I didn't fall off the dragon while carrying the stone which broke when I landed in here." the girl sighed.

The ferret made a chirping noise as it repositioned itself atop her head. The girl smiled at the ferret and continued on her day. She had no idea how to actually spend her first day in Sindria. So she did what any tourist would do: she bought as much merchandise as she could that made people believe she would only be there for a day. And while she found a place to eat her eleventh meal (thank the heavens for living with five boys for the entirety of her teenage years), she heard something she wished she didn't.

"Remember what we came here to do." A voice said. Hard, cold, and low. No doubt a male. Perhaps a scary man.

"We know our mission." Another voice said. Hard, cold, moderate pitch. Definitely a female. And a scary one at that.

"And we won't fail." This voice was different from the others. While the others were hard and cold which were evidence of emotion, his voice was stoic. Unfeeling. And yes he. A man.

"We kill King Sinbad at dusk. And anyone that tries to stop us." the female said.

[Y/N] stopped in her tracks. Kill? The king? Not again. She couldn't let something like that happen. Again. Not if she could stop it. Nelu licked her face in an affectionate manner as the girl walked off. She plopped herself down on a bench, placed her staff so it was leaning on her and the bench, and ate her food. Nelu laid down beside her and placed his head on her leg. 

[Y/N] ate her food and thought about what she could do. Those people... they seemed like they could do it. The birds were plentiful within all three of them. Maybe they could take out the generals. The magician and the household vessels. They could. But the king would be difficult. A dungeon capturer with seven djinns. That would be hard. But those three were eerily confident. A little too confident. And a lot of confidence could hurt. But those three... they were oozing with confidence.

"How could you do this?! How could you let the assassin kill the Fire Lord?!"

Not again. Her mind was made up. The girl closed her [E/C] eyes. She couldn't sense those three with the vibrations of the earth. And then she noticed it. It was dusk. They were already within the palace. To kill the king. She was already late. But hopefully not too late. [Y/N] tossed her trash into a trash and ran off. The fire ferret running after her. With each step on the Earth, she knew where the assassins were. 

And she barreled through a stone wall with a firm kick. As soon as she landed, she moved her arms to bend air into the assassin before giving him the debris she had kicked out of the wall towards him. The assassin oofed and stood up. Another assassin came running from behind her, and she whipped around and gave some fire jabs at her before the assassin dodged and whipped around her.

"Bararaq Sei!"

Rope darts came at her. Covered in lightning? Lightning magic? She brought the lightning to her fingers before doing a backbend and shooting the lightning at the female assassin who let out a scream before falling on the ground. Unconscious. Not dead. Thankfully. [Y/N] turned her attention to the boy who sent the lightning rope darts at her. He can't be that much older than me. And I'm twenty one. She thought to herself.

"Foraz Saiqa!"

[Y/N] stepped out of the way of the whip like sword at the exact moment. And at that exact moment, water magic was blasted at the avatar. And just like a practiced dance move from the Swan Lake, [Y/N] bended the water towards the assassin unknowingly getting the boy that did the Foraz Saiqa just a moment ago. And with that, she turned to the assassin still there. 

One of the males. Bend the air and push off. She ran in a spiral on the floor, walls, and ceiling before punching the male in special spots making the male fall down. Limp. That was a way to use chi blocking. And she turned towards the water magician and the boy with the rope darts. And she raised her hand in the air. And the final assassin fell to the ground. 

And the next thing she knows is that, she was being held up in a water prison and the boy was holding her collar in his hand and his rope dart in the other."Who are you? What do you want?" he spat at her.

"I'm just a simple traveler who overheard their plan to kill the king, so I came to help. That's it. That's all!" [Y/N] told him.

"A simple traveller that can use water, air, earth, fire, and lightning magic?" the water magician asked.

"Uh... that's where things get complicated. I can actually do a bit more than that. Just don't kill me. Any world isn't ready for me to die just yet!" She begged.

"Ja'Far, let the girl go." A new voice entered the fray.

[Y/N] didn't have to turn her head to know who it was. She could tell by the weird birds.

"But, Sin, she could be apart of the assassins!" The boy, Ja'Far, told the king, his attention mostly on King Sinbad.

"And why would I be?" The girl said, turning Ja'Far's attention back to her. "I just knocked out the three assassins! Why would I do that?"

"To get our trust by defeating your comrades." Ja'Far told her.

"You seem to have some common sense or at least a brain in there. It's nice to know at least one royal official I know has one. That is so refreshing! Unless you have experience to think that way." [Y/N] fired back at the boy.

His green eyes went into slits like a snake, and it only took Sinbad's hold on his hand to get him to calm down. "I have an idea."

The idea turned into [Y/N] coming up to an office door the following morning and knocking on the door. Ja'Far was at the door a second or two later and allowing her in. She found a comfy spot on the floor after being given a stack of papers.

"So what are you doing here?" Ja'Far asked her.

"Sinbad assigned me as your assistant so you won't be so stressed." replied [Y/N].

"No, i mean. what are you doing here?" he tried again.

"A truly philosophical question for a philosopher or which i am not." the girl replied.


	2. Two. Benefit

Water. Earth. Fire. Air. The four elements of her world. The four elements she can bend. Because she is the avatar. The avatar of another world, but ended up in this world. [Y/N] sighed from her spot in Ja'Far's office. Organization. That was her first task. Thank goodness for her internship at the council office in Republic City as part of her "diplomatic" training they tried to make her go through.

And by they, she means the White Lotus. Okay, come on [Y/N]. What do you do? How do you organize these papers and documents? Think, [Y/N]. Think. Read all the documents and then order them ASAP then Imperative then... what is after Imperative?

"[Y/N], you good?" A tired voice said from the desk about a foot away from her own.

"Eek!" The girl let out as she straightened up before turning to the tired blonde still working and then her shoulders slumped and a sigh escaped her mouth. "I think I'm good. I... uh... jump easily."

"Figured. By your reaction. Are you done sorting?" asked Ja'Far.

[Y/N] sighed. "No." I haven't really started.

"Please, finish quickly. And then after dinner, you'll work with Yamraiha on your magic as per Sin's orders." Ja'Far said.

"It's not...Like you would believe me if I told you anyway. Why do you call King Sinbad Sin anyway?" she asked him.

"Why would you be curious about that anyway? I'm more focused on you being able to use multiple forms of magic." Ja'Far explained.

"It's not magic. It's bending. That's what my people call it anyway. Waterbenders control ice, snow, water, and to an extent blood and plants. Earthbenderes control the earth, the sand, and to an extent the metal and the lava. Firebenders control fire and lightning and some can explode things with their minds. Airbenders control air and are spiritual enough to get into the spirit world." she explained.

"Your home sounds weird. Where is it? We should probably let your people know where you are."

She shook her head. "It wouldn't matter. You won't be able to find it. It's my home, but it's not here. In this world I mean. I don't actually know how I got here in the first place. I know it sounds like gibberish."

"You don't..." expect me to believe you, "have a home, do you?"

"Not at the moment. Actually... I've never had a home. My family was constantly moving around to help me. And when they weren't, I was constantly being put into hiding for things I had no control of. I don't have a designated home. And I don't think I ever will. Because my purpose, the purpose I've been told since I was a little girl, was to help people. And I'm still trying to figure it all out." she admitted to the white haired boy.

"I killed my parents when I was six. I was apart of this assassin clan called Sham Lash and it's custom for the first kill of a child is their parents." Ja'Far admitted, although he had no idea why he was telling her this.

"I'm sorry. It probably pains you now. I think I can understand though. To a certain degree. I watched my parents die because they wouldn't tell some anarchist order which one of us, my cousin or me, was the Avatar. I was thirteen. I've watched countless friends and family die for my sake and it sucks balls. My purpose is to protect and defend the innocent while trying to negotiate the evil to create balance.

"But how can I protect and defend the world while I can't even protect those that matter to me. Sorry I'm taking a detour, ranting about my life, and delaying your work. But I have a reason for this. You've seen your share of hardship and you've experienced it. Yet, you don't seem to be numb to the world. You don't seem to have it weigh on you as much as my hardships weigh on me." She ranted.

"You'll soon come to know that all of us eight generals have seen and gone through an ordeal. However, we found asylum and hope in this world. We found someone who gave us hope of a better world. We found someone who helped us through the darkness. And you haven't descended down there yet. No where near it." Like me fifteen years ago. "And that someone made you my assistant. But I wouldn't need it if he did his own work."

"Speaking of work, here." she handed the blonde the stack of paperwork she was told to sort. "I'm better at doing tasks like this if my mind is occupied with something else."

Ja'Far stared at the [H/C] haired female as he took the stack of folders from her fingers. "This is impressive. Thank you, [Y/N]."

"I was trying to be impressive, because you don't seem to like me that much." It's not a dislike. It's a trust issue. "But I get it." She probably didn't. "Now, I'm going to go find Yamraiha. See what she needs me to do."

And with that, [Y/N] left the room to go find Yamraiha's office, leaving the blonde dumbfounded.

**Author's Note:**

> What color are Ja'Far's eyes? Because in the Magi Anime they're black while in the Adventures of Sinbad Anime they're green.


End file.
